saison 3
by vannes
Summary: voici pour moi qui serait une possibilité de la saison 3
1. Chapter 1

NOUS REVOIL DU FUTUR

bonjour je me pressente, je appel David je fais vous faire lire qui pour moi serais une saison 3 de les chroniques de Sarah Connor

résume Intégration de John dans le futur, lutte contre Skynet et découverte d'un espoir ultime qui liera les événements du passé à ceux du futur seront les grands événements de cette saison 3 où complots, batailles et passions mèneront tambour battant, de retrouver John Henry.

rappel : à la fin de l'épisode « Born To Run », John est arrivée dans un futur différent (alternatif).  
On se retrouve donc dans un monde apocalyptique après le « Jugement Dernier ».  
Un monde dans lequel John n'est pas le leader de la résistance.

Nous sommes toujours dans le tunnel sombre où John est arrivé avec Weaver, nous sommes en 2027 (date affichée dans la salle de John Henry sur la machine qui lui a permis de voyager dans le temps.), les soldats de la résistances viennent de trouver John dans ce couloir sombre, il est face à Derek, Kyle, Allison et quelques soldats de la résistance.

Arriver de John Connor

Derek : Il ne faut pas rester ici trop longtemps, on a aperçu des drones de Skynet pas loin d'ici, il y a sans doute des T888 avec eux.

Kyle : Allison, tu vas accompagner notre « invité » jusqu'au bunker le plus proche pour qu'il trouve des vêtements.

Allison à John : viens avec moi si tu ne veux pas reste a poil

tous les soldat rigole de la réaction de Allison

John se rappelle la première phrase de Cameron quand il était poursuivi par Cromartie « Viens avec moi si tu veux vivre! » (épisode 1x01)

Derek : soyez prudent, on se retrouve dans 1 heure, moi et mon équipe, on va surveiller où vont ces drones et tu ne pers pas notre invité

Kyle : Je vais informer notre chef qu'on a découvert un humain, dans le même tunnel où on avait trouvé un cratère (de bulle temporelle) le mois dernier.

John : vous avez trouvé un cratère i mois?

Derek : oui, des soldats de la résistance ont aperçu un homme nu s'enfuir de cette zone rapidement...

Kyle : Nu comme toi... il fait un peu froid en cette saison pour se promener à poil!

Les autres soldats rigolent

John : C'est parce que j'ai voyagé dans le temps... c'est une longue histoire...

John hésite à raconter son histoire, les autres soldats restent silencieux, tout le monde le regarde.

Derek : Oui je sais, le cratère est créé par une bulle temporelle, notre chef nous à dit que Skynet avait créé une machine à remonter le temps, et qu'il fallait le prévenir dès qu'un jeune homme débarquera en disant qu'il a voyagé dans le temps.

John est étonné par le fait que les résistants ne sont pas surpris par cette explication.

John : Mais qui est votre chef?

Kyle : James Ellison, il dirige la résistance dans la zone Est des USA.

John est surpris d'apprendre que James Ellison dirige la résistance contre Skynet, mais il imagine que sa mère et James ont continué de lutter contre Skynet après son départ précipité dans le futur à la recherche de John Henry et de la puce de Cameron.

Allison : Il faut partir maintenant, le chien commence à être nerveux, c'est pas bon signe.

Derek : OK, on se sépare, rendez-vous dans 1 heure au bunker des anciens quartiers Nord de Los Angeles.

Tous les personnages se séparent, Kyle part informer James Ellison de l'arrivé du jeune homme, Derek accompagné de 3 soldats sort du tunnel pour observer les drones de Skynet, John Connor et Allison partent en direction du Bunker...

_Nous suivons la mission de surveillance des drones de Skynet par Derek et 3 autres soldats de la résistance._

Parmi les 3 soldats, il y a Mickael, c'est sa première mission avec les résistants, il n'a que 16 ans et veut venger la mort de son frère, tué par un T888 il y a déjà 2 ans.

Les autres hommes sont plus expérimentés, il y a Steve âgé de 27 ans un bon soldat, spécialiste des explosifs, et enfin il y a Mike le plus âgé de l'équipe, il était militaire dans les marines le jour du « jugement dernier » il avait 25 ans en 2011 (donc 41 ans maintenant)

Les 4 personnages sont arrivés à la sortie du tunnel, ils élaborent la stratégie pour suivre les drones sans se faire repérer.

Derek : Dans quelle direction sont partis les drones?

Mike : Ils allaient vers l'ouest, sans doute en direction de l'ancienne usine d'endosquelettes.

Steve : C'est bizarre que les drones se dirige vers cette zone, Skynet n'utilise plus cette usine à robot depuis plusieurs mois...

Derek : Ouais... J'ai l'impression que Skynet agit de manière étrange depuis quelques temps... à mon avis il prépare quelque chose...

Mickael : Il faut aller voir ce qui se passe là-bas!

Derek : On va aller jusqu'à l'ancienne école au coin de la rue, on aura un meilleur point de vue sur les canaux.

L'équipe se dirige vers l'école quand un 3ème drone passe juste au dessus d'eux, les soldats se mettent à couvert... bizarrement le drone ne les attaque pas... il continue lui aussi sa route en direction de l'ancienne usine à robot.

Derek à Mike : Retournes surveiller nos arrières, je ne veux pas me faire surprendre encore une fois par un drone de Skynet.

Mike : OK j'y vais, continuez la route jusqu'à l'école.

Steve : Pourquoi ce drone ne nous a pas attaqué?

Mickael : Il ne nous a pas vu peut-être?

Derek : Un drone qui laisse des humains tranquille... c'est vraiment bizarre.  
Il doit avoir une autre mission, il faut aller voir ce qui se passe à cette usine, il se passe quelque chose de louche là-bas.

Les soldats arrive à l'école, ils observent le troisième drones qui se dirige vers les autres drones, comme il n'y a pas de danger autour de l'école, les hommes se dirigent vers les canaux de L.A.

Derek : Il faut vite traverser, nous sommes des cibles faciles dans cette zones.  
Il doit y avoir des T888 dans le secteur

Mike : On peut aller dans cet immeuble de 4 étages, on aura un point de vue intéressant sur l'ancienne usine.

Les hommes se précipitent au dernier étage de l'immeuble abandonné, ils observent les mouvements des drones autour de l'usine.

Tout à coup le troisième drone lance un missile sur un des autres drones, celui-ci explose et s'écrase à proximité de l'usine...

Steve : C'est quoi ce bordel ! les drones de Skynet se battent entre eux !?

Derek : Je n'ai jamais vu ça

Mike : Regardez les drones se poursuivent, ils vont se battre plus loin !

Derek : On peut aller voir dans la vieille usine ce qui se passe, maintenant que les drones se sont éloignés.

Mickael : Tu veux vraiment aller voir ce qui se passe dans l'usine... et si les drones reviennent?

Derek : Toi tu restes la pour surveiller ce qu'ils font, s'ils reviennent tu nous préviens par radio.

Les 3 soldats partent à l'usine pour regarder ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, pendant ce temps Mickael observe les drones avec ses jumelles. Le drone rebelle qui avait abattu la première machine vient de se s'écraser, le 2ème drone sévèrement endommagé revient maintenant vers l'usine...

Mickael allume sa radio : Alerte! Un drone revient vers vous !

Mickael : Derek? Mike?... vous m'entendez?

Malheureusement la radio de mickael est HS, il décide alors de créer une diversion pour éloigner le drone de l'usine, il tire une rafale de pistolet mitrailleur vers la machine.  
Le drone a repéré la position de Mickael dans le vieil immeuble, le jeune homme tente de s'enfuir mais un tir de canon plasma pulvérise le dernier étage de l'immeuble...

Mike qui a vu la scène, prend son fusil plasma est descend la machine endommagée, elle s'écrase près de la zone des canaux de Los Angeles.

Les 3 hommes se précipitent pour tenter de retrouver mickael dans les décombres de l'immeuble...

La jeune femme soldat qui assure la surveillance à l'entrée du tunnel, range du matériel en attendant l'arrivée de Kyle.  
Tout à coup, elle entend du bruit dans une salle près de l'entrée du tunnel, elle décide d'aller voir ce qui se passe pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de danger...

Kate : Il y a quelqu'un ici?

_La porte de la salle se referme brutalement derrière elle dès qu'elle rentre. Le corps argenté d'un T1000 se matérialise devant Kate, c'est Weaver qui s'était échappée avant que les soldats de la résistance ne découvrent John Connor dans le tunnel.  
__La jeune femme n'a même pas le temps de crier ni d'utiliser son fusil plasma, que Weaver lui transperce le crâne avec son bras transformé en épée tranchante.  
Weaver prend alors l'apparence de Kate et ramasse les armes et le sac à dos de la jeune femme.  
Quelques minutes après, Kyle arrive à l'entrée du tunnel ou il devait retrouver Kate...  
_  
Kyle à Kate : Alors tu as vu des mouvements des troupes de Skynet?

Weaver (avec l'apparence de Kate) : Non...

Kyle : Bon alors on peut aller tranquillement jusqu'au QG d'Ellison.

Weaver : Oui... allons retrouver James Ellison.

_Les 2 soldats partent en direction du quartier général de James Ellison, situé dans un ancien commissariat au sud de Los Angeles..._

Kyle : Au moins on a réussi à attraper le gars sans problème contrairement à la dernière fois...

Weaver : On a des nouvelles de l'homme qui est arrivé le mois dernier par la bulle temporelle?

Kyle : Rien pour l'instant, Ellison a envoyé une unité à sa recherche.

_Les 2 personnages se déplacent dans les rues dévastées de Los Angeles, la situation est très calme, il n'y a pas de machines de Skynet dans cette zone._

Weaver : Nous n'avons pas croisé de robots de Skynet... c'est étrange?

Kyle : Ouais... depuis 3 semaines c'est assez calme... Skynet doit préparer une nouvelle stratégie pour nous attaquer.

Weaver (avec un air satisfait) : Ou il est occupé avec autre chose...

Kyle : Au moins ça nous permet de nous reposer un peu, on a perdu tellement de soldats ces derniers mois...

Weaver : La résistance humaine s'affaiblit de plus en plus...

Kyle : Il faut garder espoir Kate, nous n'allons pas laisser Skynet gagner la guerre. Les résistants se battront jusqu'au bout pour sauver l'humanité!

Weaver : Il faut peut-être changer de stratégie pour gagner cette guerre.

Kyle : Ouais... j'aimerais déjà savoir pourquoi il fallait absolument récupérer ce jeune homme qui a voyagé dans le temps. On ne sait même pas qui il est... et il faut le protéger comme si il était quelqu'un d'important.

Weaver : James Ellison a une bonne raison de vouloir protéger ce jeune homme...

Kyle : Oui... mais il ne nous a rien dit sur lui.

_Les 2 soldats arrive en face de l'ancien commissariat, ils rentrent par une porte située à l'arrière du bâtiment..._

Kyle : Je vais prévenir James Ellison qu'on récupérer son « colis ».

Weaver : Son colis ?

Kyle : Oui.. le jeune homme! Tu a l'air fatiguée Kate... tu devrais aller te reposer un peu.

Weaver : Non, ça va très bien. On va faire quoi maintenant?

Kyle : Je ne sais pas, Ellison va sans doute nous demander de rapatrier ce John Connor jusqu'à notre base dans la centrale nucléaire de Serrano Point.

_Kyle entre dans la salle où l'attend James Ellison, il lui annonce qu'ils ont réussi à récupérer le jeune homme._

Kyle : J'ai une bonne nouvelle, nous avons réussi à récupérer le jeune homme qui a voyagé avec la bulle temporelle.

Ellison : Très bonne nouvelle, où l'avez-vous amener?

Kyle : J'ai dit à Allison de l'accompagner jusqu'au bunker le plus proche, pour lui trouver des vêtements.

Ellison : Allison était avec vous?

Kyle : Oui, pourquoi il y a un problème?

Ellison (l'air hésitant) : Non... non il n'y a aucun problème. C'est au bunker des quartiers Nord qu'ils sont partis?

Kyle : Oui, Derek et son équipe doivent les retrouver là-bas dans moins d'une heure... je suppose qu'il faut transférer ce John Connor jusqu'à Serrano Point.

Ellison : Oui, une fois arriver à Serrano Point, nous attendrons que le jour se lève et nous rejoindrons le camp delta dans le Nevada. Contactez par radio le bunker des quartiers Nord, il faut qu'ils se préparent à rejoindre notre base à Serrano Point .

Kyle : OK, je vais prévenir les soldats du bunker. Nous partons aussi?

Ellison : Oui... je prépare mes affaires et on part dans 15 minutes.

_Alors que Kyle se dirige vers la porte, il se retourne vers James Ellison pour lui poser une question..._

Kyle : Chef... je peux vous poser une question?

Ellison : Oui...

Kyle : C'est qui ce John Connor, pourquoi il est si important pour vous?

Ellison : C'est une longue histoire... mais il peut nous permettre de gagner la guerre contre Skynet...

Kyle : Comment? Ce n'est qu'un jeune homme comme les autres...

Ellison : Il n'est pas comme les autres... il est important... et j'ai promis à sa mère de veiller sur lui quand je l'aurais retrouvé. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter ici, il faut continuer la mission.

Kyle : Très bien, je m'occupe de prévenir le bunker par radio et après on quitte la base

Warner à Ellison

Warner : je doit vous parler seul ?

James Ellison : Kyle sorté c est un ordre, et au passage faite moi venir la louve

Kyle : vous saviez très bien quel ne veux plus bouger de son refuge

James Ellison ; dite lui qu il a y ne personne pour elle

Kyle : a vos ordres

juste quant Kyle ferma la porte du bureaux du général, ont fois enfin Kate changer de forme en un métal liquide, homme devant le terminator n est mémé pas surpris , il se mets a rigoler

Warner cotent de vous revoir 18 ANS plus tard ,Tu as pris un sacre coup de vieux

James Ellison ; bonjour Catherine prenez un siégé, nous attend ont votre fille

Warner :elle est encore en vie ?

James Ellison vous ma avez demander de la protéger et j aimerais vous poser quelque questions

Warner: je vous écoute

James Ellison : avez vous tuer les parent de Savannah

Warner : je n'ai pas tuer les parent la petite, mais n'oublier pas que je suis et resterais un terminator, mais pour moi elle est comme ma propre fille

James Ellison : merci de votre franchis et c est un plaisir de travailler avec vous, j ai demander que ont se retrouve a Kyle de lui dire que ont se trouves dans la salle de réunion dans notre base qui se trouve près de la central de Serrano point.

De leur côté, Allison et John sont en route pour rejoindre le bunker des quartiers Nord de Los Angeles. Ils sont toujours dans les couloirs souterrains de la ville

John n'a pas dit un seul mot à Allison depuis qu'ils marchent ensemble dans les couloirs sombres. Il est perdu dans ses pensées, il repense à tous les événements qui se sont produits depuis le premier jour où il a rencontré Cameron.  
Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la dernière image qu'il a gardé en mémoire, le corps de Cameron inanimée, sans sa puce... et le message affiché sur l'écran de l'ordinateur : « I'm sorry John »...

Allison : tu n'es pas très bavard...

John (encore perdu dans ses pensées) : Quoi?

Allison est contente d'avoir enfin réussi à capter l'attention de John

Allison : Je disais, tu n'es pas très bavard...

John : Ah oui... désolé... c'est sans doute à cause du décalage temporel, je suis un peu perdu...

Allison (avec un sourire) : C'est pas grave... je me présente, je m'appelle Allison, je suis soldat de la résistance contre Skynet. Je fait partie des forces qui défendent la région Est des USA.

John : Ok, moi je m'appelle John Connor et... je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis arrivé au bon endroit au bon moment...

John se sent mal à l'aise avec la jeune femme, il a bien compris qu'elle est le modèle humain qui a servit de base pour la création de Cameron. Il décide d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Allison...

John : ça fait longtemps que tu combats Skynet?

Allison : depuis toujours... enfin j'étais petite quand il y a eu le « jugement dernier ». Je vivais à Palmdale avant le début de la guerre... mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment de mon enfance. (Allison avec les larmes aux yeux...) Je vis dans ce cauchemar depuis tellement longtemps.

John (encore plus mal à l'aise) : Désolé... je ne voulais pas faire remonter des mauvais souvenirs...

Allison : Non... c'est pas grave... il faut continuer notre route jusqu'au bunker.

John : Oui, allons-y.

Alors que les 2 personnages continuent leur route vers le bunker, John replonge dans ses pensées. Il se souvient maintenant du moment où Cameron, avec sa puce endommagée, pensait être Allison. Il ne pensait pas se retrouver un jour face à la vraie Allison...

Allison : Pourquoi tu es arrivé ici, pourquoi tu as voyagé dans le temps, et tu viens de quelle époque?

John : ça fait beaucoup de questions... en fait je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un, je viens du passé par rapport à toi, de l'année 2009.

Allison : 2009... c'est avant le jugement dernier, la personne que tu recherches doit être vraiment importante pour toi, si tu as quitté le « paradis » pour rejoindre ce monde qui est devenu « l'enfer »...

John : Oui, elle est importante... enfin c'est très compliqué.

Allison : Elle, c'est une femme que tu recherches?

John (l'air hésitant) : Oui... enfin oui et non... c'est vraiment compliqué...

Les 2 personnages (et le chien) arrivent à la sortie du tunnel, ils vont devoir continuer la route à l'air libre. Ils s'engagent dans les rues dévastées de Los Angeles, en direction du bunker.  
Tout à coup le chien s'arrête, il est nerveux, ce n'est pas bon signe...

Allison : Stop ! Mon chien a senti un danger.

John : Des troupes de Skynet?

Allison : Sans doute une patrouilles de T888. On va se planquer derrière ce vieux bus renversé.

Planquée derrière le vieux bus, Allison observe le bout de la rue. C'est bien une patrouille de T888 et ils s'engagent dans la rue où se trouve John et Allison...

Allison : Il ne faut pas faire le moindre bruit, on va rester caché en attendant que ces machines passent.

John (inquiet) : Et si ils nous repèrent ?

Allison : Euh... on est mort!

John, Allison et le chien se serrent les uns contre les autres, en attendant que les T888 passent de l'autre côté du bus. En entendant le bruit métallique des machines, la tension monte, John et Allison retiennent leurs respirations pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

John repense à Cameron, elle était toujours là pour le protéger... même quand il voulait être seul. De nombreuses questions se bousculent dans sa tête, pourquoi s'est-elle sacrifiée pour aider ce John Henry, Pourquoi son dernier message était « I'm Sorry John », avait-elle une mission secrète... qui est-elle?

Une chose est sûre, elle lui manque beaucoup, et la présence d'Allison rend la situation encore plus déstabilisante.

Les T888 s'éloignent sans avoir repérer les humains, Allison observe la situation et décide qu'il est temps de repartir. John est impressionné par le courage et la volonté de la jeune femme.

Allison : Allez! C'est bon, on peut continuer notre route.

John : On est encore loin?

Allison : Non, encore deux ou trois rues à traverser, et on arrivera au bunker.

John : Espérons que nous ne croiserons pas d'autres patrouilles de Skynet...

Allison : Oui... mais la situation est assez calme depuis quelques semaines.

Les 2 personnages poursuivent leur route jusqu'au bunker...

Allison : C'était comment la vie avant le « Jugement Dernier », moi je ne me souviens presque plus...

John : En réalité, les humains ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont de vivre dans un monde libre... On vit chacun notre vie, on profite sans s'en rendre compte du « paradis »...

Allison : La guerre a permis aux humains de se rapprocher les uns des autres...

John : L'humanité à un but commun, se battre contre Skynet pour survivre...

Allison : Survivre et créer un monde meilleur.

John : Oui, l'espoir c'est la force de la résistance.

Allison : Oui... mais c'est vraiment difficile de garder l'espoir dans ce monde horrible.

John : Je réalise à quel point la vie est devenu un cauchemar...

Allison : Un cauchemar qui s'éternise...

Les regards de John et Allison se croisent, des regards remplis de tristesse. John à vraiment pris conscience de l'importance du rôle qu'il aurait dû avoir... mais dans cette réalité, il n'est pas le chef de la résistance.  
Mais ce n'est pas l'heure de s'enfoncer dans le désespoir, les 2 personnages arrivent enfin au bunker des quartiers Nord...

Allison : Voilà on est arrivé ! Tu vas pouvoir enfiler des vrais vêtements maintenant...

John : Merci Allison.

Allison : Oui... on va attendre que Derek et son équipe reviennent avant de continuer la route. On va se reposer un peu en attendant...

John s'habille comme les résistants, il s'installe près du chien d'Allison dans un coin du bunker pour se reposer un peu. Il observe les quelques soldats qui s'occupent de la sécurité du refuge.  
En regardant Allison, John replonge dans ses pensées, Cameron, Sarah, Derek,... tous les membres de sa famille lui manque. Il se retient pour ne pas fondre en larmes...

_Nous retrouvons Derek et son équipe près de l'ancienne usine d'endosquelettes de Skynet._

Derek, Mike et Steve se précipitent pour essayer de retrouver Mickael dans les décombres de l'immeuble, Le dernier étage avait été pulvérisé par un drone alors que Mickael faisait une diversion.

Les hommes s'approchent du bâtiment, ils rentrent à l'intérieur malgré les risques que l'immeuble s'écroulent sur eux. Ils arrivent péniblement au dernier étage...

Dereck : Mickael... où es-tu?

Steve : Merde! Je ne le vois pas!

Mike : Regardez! Son sac à dos est là-bas.

Derek : Il faut dégager les blocs de béton, il est peut-être en dessous...

Steve : Oui, il faut pas traîner, l'immeuble risque de s'écrouler complétement d'une minute à l'autre...

Les 3 soldats essayent de dégager les blocs de béton qui se sont écroulés. Après quelques longues minutes d'inquiétude, Mike retrouve enfin Mickael, il est encore évanoui après la violence du choc, mais il ne semble pas être blessé...

Mike : Mickael ! Ça va, tu n'as rien?

Mickael commence à reprendre ses esprits...

Mickael : Hein... quoi... Euh oui ça va...

Steve : C'est un miracle, tu n'as pas l'air sérieusement blessé!

Steve lui fait boire un peu d'eau et l'aide à s'extraire des décombres avec Mike...

Derek (à Mickael) : C'est l'idée la plus stupide que tu as eu!

Mickael : Oui, mais...

Derek :Mais tu as eu raison de faire cette diversion... tu nous as sauvé la vie, et on te remercie.

Les 4 soldats se regardent les uns les autres, ils ont le sourire parce qu'ils ont encore réussi à survivre à une situation périlleuse...

Derek : Bon, Steve et Mike vous allez regarder ce qui se passe rapidement à l'intérieur de cette usine. Moi je vais soigner un peu Mickael avec la trousse de secours en attendant.

Steve et Mike : Oui, OK!

Les 2 hommes se dirigent vers l'usine, en laissant Derek s'occuper des blessures très légères de Mickael.  
Ils arrivent à l'entrée de la vieille usine, ils tentent d'observer par une fenêtre pour repérer d'éventuels mouvements...

Mike : Tu arrives à voir quelque chose?

Steve : Non, il n'y a personne en vue...

Mike : Bon, on va essayer de rentrer par cette porte sur le côté pour vérifier.

Les 2 soldats entrouvrent la porte et se faufilent à l'intérieur du bâtiment abandonné...

Mike : Je vais vérifier ce niveau, toi tu vas voir à l'étage.

Steve : Ok, on se contacte par radio si on voit quelque chose.

Mike : Oui, on évite d'intervenir si possible, on se contente d'observer.

Mike se dirige vers les chaînes de fabrication de robots. Visiblement l'usine est bien arrêtée depuis plusieurs mois, à part quelques pièces détachées d'endosquelettes, il n'y a rien à voir. La situation est normal, il n'y a pas de danger.

Mike (par radio) : Steve... ici Mike... rien à signaler... à toi.

Steve (par radio) : Rien pour l'instant... la situation est claire.

Steve se dirige maintenant vers les salles du serveur informatique de l'usine de Skynet.  
Il rentre dans une première salle, il n'y a rien d'anormal. Il se dirige vers la seconde salle au bout du couloir.  
Tout à coup il entend un bruit, Steve sort son fusil plasma par précaution. Alors qu'il approche de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre brusquement. Une silhouette féminine s'échappe en courant de cette salle...

Steve (en criant) : Stop! ne bouges plus!

Il s'agit visiblement d'une jeune femme, elle reste de dos. Steve s'approche avec prudence de cette personne...

Steve : Tu vas poser ton sac calmement et tes armes si tu en as, OK?

La jeune femme obéit, elle pose son sac, elle n'a apparemment pas d'armes avec elle.

Steve : Ok, maintenant tu vas te retourner lentement, pas de gestes brusques si tu ne veux pas que je te descende.

La jeune femme se retourne calmement, ses long cheveux laisse enfin apparaître son visage. Steve est sous le choc...

Steve (l'air choqué) : Quoi? Allison? mais... mais c'est impossible, tu es partie avec le mec... Non, c'est impossible...tu n'es pas Allison... tu es une machine!

Steve braque son arme sur la « jeune femme », ses yeux s'illuminent en bleu! c'est bien une machine... il s'agit de Cameron! (mais Steve ne la connaît pas).

Au même moment, Steve reçoit un message sur sa radio...

Derek (par radio) : Steve... Mike... ici Derek, dépêchez-vous, j'ai reçu un message... on doit accompagner ce John Connor jusqu'à Serrano Point... on vous attend.

Cameron : John Connor ?

Steve (l'air surpris) : Quoi, comment vous connaissez...?

Cameron parce que je suis sont proctecteur et je m appel Cameron je vient du passer tout comme lui

Steve n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Cameron l'attrape et le jette sans aucune difficulté à l'autre bout du couloir...

Cameron : Je suis désolé, je dois partir maintenant.

Steve n'est pas blessé, juste un peu sonné. Mike qui commence à s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Steve, part à sa recherche dans les couloirs de l'étage.  
Il le retrouve rapidement assis par terre près d'une salle du serveur informatique...

Mike : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Steve : On a un problème, je viens de me faire frapper par un T888 qui à l'apparence d'Allison!

Mike : Quoi! Skynet à fabriquée un robot qui lui ressemble!

Steve : Apparemment... et le pire elle vient de me dir que elle est son protecteur

Mike : Et le robot ne t'a pas tué!

Steve : Oui, c'est vraiment étrange...

Mike : Bon viens il faut rejoindre d'abord Derek et Mickael, on va en parler avec eux!

Les 2 hommes ressortent de la vieille usine, ils retrouvent Derek et Mickael près des décombres de l'immeuble...

Derek : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez vu?

Mike : On a un gros problème... Au départ on pensait qu'il n'y avait personne, mais Steve à fait une rencontre inquiétante.

Derek (l'air inquiet) : Quoi?

Steve : Je me suis retrouvé face à un T888 qui est la copie conforme d'Allison!

Mickael : Mais... c'est impossible?

Derek : C'est étrange, elle n'a jamais été capturée par Skynet, comment ils ont fait pour faire un double robot d'Allison?

Steve : Je n'ai pas la moindre idée... et elle a entendu ton message radio à propos de John Connor.

Derek : Tu crois qu'elle le connaît?

Steve : je pense que oui et elle ma dit quel etais le protecteur de notre inviter Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en savoir plus, elle m'a balancé à l'autre bout du couloir sans que je puisse réagir.

Mickael : Tu as de la chance qu'elle ne t'a pas tué.

Steve : Oui, je me demande pourquoi elle ne m'a pas tué..

Derek : Bon, il faut qu'on retourne au bunker des quartiers Nord pour retrouver Allison et ce John Connor. Il faut garder à l'oeil ce jeune homme, tant qu'on ne sait pas qui il est exactement et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici.

Mike : Comment on va faire pour annoncer à Allison cette mauvaise nouvelle?

Derek : On ne va rien lui dire pour l'instant, je vais d'abord en parler avec James Ellison.

Mickael : Oui... c'est la meilleure idée à mon avis

Steve : ça va être difficile de ne rien dire à Allison

Derek : Je sais... mais il faut essayer d'agir normalement avec elle...

Mike : Oui, il ne faut pas l'inquiéter avec cette histoire.

Derek prix la radio

Derek : a la base

quelque minute plus tard

Kyle Kyle pour la basse

Derek : franchin met moi contact avec James Ellison.

James Ellison; j écoute

Derek ont est aller l'usine mais ont est tomber sur t888 avec apparence de Allison mais le pire elle dit à Steve que elle était le protecteur de ce fameux John Connor et elle dit que vient elle aussi du passer

James Ellison : vous le toucher pas vous la laisser passer pour quel trouve John

Derek: mais qui est se fameux John

James Ellison : écouter bien je ne fait pas le dire deux fois il le fils de Kyle et Sarah Connor il n est n est d'autre que votre neveux

Derek: j ai bessoin d une bierre , rendez vous a la base

Les 4 soldats reprennent la route en direction du bunker des quartiers Nord de Los Angeles. 45 minutes plus tard, ils arrivent enfin au bunker. C'est Allison qui ouvre la porte...

Allison (en souriant) : Enfin... on vous attendait.

Derek (mal à l'aise) : Oui, on est un peu en retard... on a eu quelques contretemps...

Allison : Tout va bien?

Derek : Oui oui... bon il faut envoyer John Connor jusqu'à Serrano Point.

Allison : Vous voulez pas vous reposer un peu avant de repartir?

Derek : Non, on va partir maintenant.

Allison : Ok, je vais lui dire qu'on part maintenant.

Derek et ses 3 soldats accompagnés par Allison et John, partent pour rejoindre le chef de la résistance James Ellison à la base de Serrano Point, près de la centrale nucléaire...

voila c est la fin du premier chapitre


	2. Chapter 2

Un Autre Monde

_Épisode 2, saison 3 (3x02)_

_Allison et John accompagnés par Derek et son équipe, quittent la ville dévastée de Los Angeles. Ils se dirigent d'abord vers une petite base de soutien logistique de la résistance, située à la sortie de la ville, pour emprunter un vieux 4x4 Humer (Humvee) de l'armée américaine, afin de rejoindre plus rapidement la base près de la centrale nucléaire de Serrano Point._

Le trajet de nuit s'est passé sans problèmes. L'équipe arrive à l'aube au camp de Serrano Point, le Humer rentre dans la base. James Ellison et là pour les accueillir...

Ellison : Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes sur la route?

Derek : Non... on n'a eu aucun problème pendant le voyage. Mais il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose d'important.

Ellison : Je vais d'abord parler à John Connor, reposez-vous en attendant.

Derek (un peu vexé) : C'est vous le chef...

John sort du Humer, il se retrouve devant James Ellison. John est soulagé de se retrouver enfin face à quelqu'un qui le connaît.

Ellison : Bienvenue à Serrano Point John!

John (soulagé) : Vous vous souvenez encore de moi.

Ellison : Oui, même si je ne t'ai pas vu depuis presque 20 ans.

John : Oui, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'était dans le sous-sol de ZeiraCorp.

Ellison : Suis-moi, on va continuer cette conversation dans mon bureau...

John Connor et James Ellison rentrent dans une salle, où il y a de nombreuses cartes de l'Ouest des USA affichées sur les murs...

Ellison : Comme tu as remarqué, nous sommes bien en guerre contre Skynet. Nous n'avons pas réussi à éviter le « Jugement Dernier ».

John : Nous?

Ellison : Oui, ta mère et moi...

John : Maman! Où est-elle?

Ellison : Malheureusement... Sarah est décédée il y a longtemps maintenant, c'était quelques mois avant la première attaque de Skynet.

John (les larmes aux yeux) : Comment est-elle morte?

Ellison : Un cancer l'a emporté, c'était très difficile pour elle de se faire soigner. Après son évasion de la prison, toutes les polices étaient à sa recherche, elle était l'ennemie public N°1 dans tous les états américain.

John : Vous étiez avec elle? Comment avez-vous fait pour échapper à la police.

Ellison : La police ne me soupçonnait pas, j'ai réussi à aider ta mère après ton départ de ZeiraCorp. Nous avons travaillé ensemble pour tenter de vaincre Skynet... mais nous avons échoué. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle s'est battue jusqu'au bout contre Skynet et contre son cancer!

John (sous le choc) : Cameron avait raison... elle avait bien un cancer... j'aurais dû rester avec elle... Où est-elle enterrée?

Ellison : Elle ne voulait pas être enterrée. Elle a choisi la crémation, elle m'a demandé de jeter ses cendres dans l'océan pacifique...

James Ellison prend une petite boite dans son sac, à l'intérieur se trouve un mot écrit par Sarah Connor pour son fils...

Ellison : Tiens, c'est pour toi, ta mère m'a donné ce message pour toi...

John : C'était quand?

Ellison : Quelques semaines avant de mourir...

John prend la vieille feuille que lui donne Ellison, il l'ouvre, il reconnaît immédiatement l'écriture de sa mère. C'est avec les yeux plein de larmes qu'il lit les quelques lignes du messages.

_John,_

Voilà, il ne me reste que quelques semaines avant que je ne perde mon combat contre le cancer.  
Je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en veux pas d'être parti à la recherche de Cameron. Je sais à quel point elle était importante pour toi. J'espère que tu l'a retrouvera et qu'elle t'aidera à lutter contre Skynet.

J'espère que tu as compris que ta mission était importante pour l'humanité, tu dois tenir ton rôle de leader face à Skynet. Tu dois tout faire pour changer l'avenir...  
Il faut créer un autre monde, un monde de paix.

Tu peux faire confiance à James Ellison, il a tout fait pour lutter contre Skynet avec moi.  
Nous avons lutté jusqu'au bout...

Mais nous n'avons pas réussi à empêcher le « jugement dernier ». Je ne pense pas que je serai encore vivante le jour de l'apocalypse, mes forces m'abandonnent de jour en jour...

J'ai n'ai qu'une chose à te dire John : Je t'aime... et je t'aimerai toujours!

Sarah Connor 21/01/2012

Ellison : Tiens, il y a aussi 2 photos avec le message...

John prend les 2 photos que lui montre Ellison...

John : C'est la seule photo que nous avons fait tous ensemble, il y a moi, maman et Cameron... C'est une photo prise par Kacy un peu avant son accouchement, elle voulait absolument qu'on fasse une photo de famille.  
Maman ne voulait pas faire une photo avec Cameron... mais elle n'a pas osé dire non à Kacy.  
C'était la plus longue séance photo de la famille Connor, on a dû recommencer au moins 5 fois la photo, pour que nous ayons tous le sourire... surtout Maman qui devait mettre son bras sur les épaules de Cameron.

John regarde la 2ème photo...

John : C'est une photo de moi et maman quand j'étais enfant...

John ne peux pas terminer sa phrase... l'émotion le submerge...

Ellison : Warner est déjà la, elle as pris l'apparence de Kate, et je crois que elle à tuer la vrais

John : je doit retrouver Cameron et John Henry pour repartir en « 2007 » et oui moi aussi je crois quel as tuer la vrais Kate, De toute façon ce futur ne sert a rien sans une alliance avec les terminators qui son libre.

_Pendant que John tente de se remettre de ses émotions, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, c'est Derek qui veut absolument parler à Ellison du robot qui ressemble à Allison.  
Comme personne ne lui répond, il décide de rentrer directement, il ne veut plus attendre, il faut absolument parler de ce problème..._

Derek (l'air agacé) : Désolé, il faut absolument qu'on parle maintenant.

Ellison (surpris par l'attitude de Derek) : Bon... qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Derek : Un de mes hommes à fait une rencontre très étrange lors d'une mission à Los Angeles. Il s'est retrouvé face à un robot qui a exactement l'apparence d'Allison qui nous a dit : quelle est ton protecteur

John : Cameron!

Derek (surpris) : quoi tu la connais

John : oui je la connais elle vient du passer tous comme moi et les 3 autres terminators qui sont venue avec moi

Ellison : Oui... enfin ce n'est certainement pas la même Cameron que nous avons connu, son corps a était détruit par la bulle temporelle dans le sous-sol de ZeiraCorp...

John : Oui, mais votre soldat n'a pas été tué par cette machine?

Derek : Non... elle l'a juste frappé pour pouvoir s'enfuir... c'est vraiment étrange. Comme l'attitude de Skynet depuis quelques semaines...

John : Un T888 « classique » aurait tué le soldat de la résistance immédiatement.

Derek : Oui, c'est ce qu'ils font d'habitude...

Ellison : Si c'est vraiment Cameron, je pense que ce n'est pas un problème pour notre sécurité pour l'instant.

Derek (en colère) : Quoi? Vous rigolez un T888 qui ressemble à une résistante encore en vie, pour vous c'est pas un problème et c est quoi cette histoire que Mr Connor est le fils de Kyle

John : je suis bien le fils de ton frère et ci tu va lui dire je fait te tuer sans aucune pitiez

Derek : il me faut une bière

Ellison se lève et prend 3 chopes dans son mini frigo qui est juste aux pied du bureau et en tend une a Derek et John

Ellison (calmement) : Si c'est vraiment la même personne, elle peut peut-être nous aider dans la lutte contre Skynet.

Derek : Comment?

John : Elle doit travailler avec John Henry!

Derek (complètement perdu) : Avec qui?

Ellison : John Henry est une IA, un système informatique créé pour lutter contre Skynet.

Derek : Mais... je n'en n'ai jamais entendu parler?

Ellison : C'était quelques années avant le « jugement dernier », mais cette IA avait disparu, la réapparition de cette Cameron est peut-être un signe que l'If est réapparue dans notre monde... Ce qui peut expliquer l'attitude étrange de Skynet depuis quelques temps!

Derek : Mais comment allons nous le dire à Allison? Vous savez bien que pour fabriquer un T888, Skynet capture des humains et les extermine après!

Ellison : Il ne faut rien lui dire... je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait en apprenant la nouvelle. On va d'abord rejoindre le camp delta.

John : Il est où ce camp?

James Ellison prend une carte affichée au mur pour montrer l'emplacement du camp delta, c'est un vieux plan du Nevada...

Ellison : Dans le Nevada, une ancienne base de l'US Air Force près de Groom Lake.

John (surpris) : Groom Lake dans le Nevada... mais c'est l'emplacement de la zone 51!

Ellison : C'est exact, la zone 51 est devenu la base d'origine de la résistance. Lors du « jugement dernier » Skynet c'est concentré sur les grandes agglomérations. Cette base est restée hors de contrôle du système informatique Skynet, l'US Air Force n'avait pas encore finie d'installer son réseau dans la zone 51 avant l'attaque nucléaire. De nombreux survivants ont étés accueillis par les militaires de cette base, à partir de ce moment la résistance c'est peu à peu mise en place.

John : Comment êtes-vous devenu le leader de la résistance?

Ellison : Je ne dirige pas la résistance au niveau mondiale, je dirige uniquement la zone Ouest des USA. C'est le colonel Ryan qui dirige l'ensemble des forces de la résistance.  
Le colonel Ryan, qui dirigeait la zone 51, m'a confié cette zone car j'étais la personne qui connaissait le mieux notre ennemi parmi les survivants de l'apocalypse.

John : Mais c'est l'armée qui dirige la résistance...

Ellison : L'armée a été une des cibles principales de Skynet, mais les militaires qui ont survécu ont vite pris la direction des opérations. Le colonel Ryan est un homme bien. Grâce à lui nous avons réussi a organiser rapidement la résistance et a récupérer du matériel de combat et des moyens de transports.

John : Oui, j'ai vu que vous aviez de nombreux véhicules de l'armée américaine.

Ellison : Mais notre matériel est ancien, nos véhicules ont au minimum 20 ans et il est difficile de trouver des pièces de rechange.

Derek interrompt la conversation...

Derek : Bon si on veut rejoindre le camp delta avant la fin de la journée, il faut partir maintenant.

Ellison : Oui, en journée les troupes de Skynet sont un peu moins activent.

Derek : On va prendre 2 humer pour faire le trajet.

Ellison : Il faut aussi prendre le camion citerne, pour ravitailler le camps delta en carburant.

Derek : OK, il faudra assurer la sécurité du camion citerne pendant le trajet. On va mettre un Humer devant pour ouvrir la route, et un autre derrière pour surveiller que personne ne nous attaque par surprise.

Ellison : Oui parfait! Nous partons dans 15 minutes.

Les résistants quittent la base de Serrano Point pour rejoindre l'ancienne zone 51 dans le Nevada. Ils vont devoir traverser la Californie et une partie du désert du Nevada, en espérant que les troupes de Skynet ne les repèrent pas.

Le convoi se compose de 2 Humer de l'armée américaine et d'un vieux camion citerne, dans la première voiture se trouve Derek, Steve, Kate (en réalité c'est Warner qui a pris l'apparence de Kate) et le jeune Mickael. Dans le deuxième 4x4, i passagers, Ellison, Kyle, Mike, Allison et John. I autres soldats dans le camion citerne...

_les résistants font route vers le camp delta dans le Nevada. Pour l'instant le trajet se passe sans problèmes, John observe les paysages dévastés de la banlieue de Los Angeles, puis les petites villes abandonnées de la Californie.  
Le convoi doit slalomer entre les épaves calcinées de voitures, les drones écrasés, les cratères créés par des explosions... John est choqué par l'ampleur des destructions._

Le convoi a quitté les dernières zones urbaines en fin de matinée, les résistants s'engagent maintenant dans l'ancien parc national de la « Vallée de la mort », à la frontière entre la Californie et le Nevada...

Le humer conduit par Derek est en tête, c'est lui qui dirige le convoi des résistants, James Ellison lui fait entièrement confiance, Derek est un des meilleurs soldats de la résistance. Il décide de faire arrêter le convoi avant de se lancer dans la traversée de cette vaste zone désertique...

Derek : Bon, on va faire une petite pause avant de continuer la route. Steve tu préviens le reste du convoi par radio qu'on va s'arrêter pour 10 minutes.

Steve : OK, on va en profiter pour vérifier que tous les véhicules sont en bon état pour traverser le désert.

Mickael : Oui, c'est pas trop l'endroit pour tomber en panne...

Warner (avec l'apparence de Kate) : Il n'y a que les machines qui peuvent survivre dans le désert...

Derek : Ouais... j'espère qu'on ne rencontrera aucune machine pendant notre traversée.

Après avoir contacté les autres véhicules par radio, le convoi s'arrête au pied d'une falaise, suffisamment éloignée de la route pour ne pas se faire surprendre par une éventuelle patrouille de Skynet. Le groupe de résistants se réunit autour du camion citerne...

Kyle : Pour l'instant tout va bien, le trajet c'est bien passé, nous n'avons rencontré aucune patrouille de Skynet.

Derek : Oui, Skynet est assez discret ces derniers temps...

Ellison : Oui enfin il faut rester vigilant, La route est encore longue...

Mike : J'ai vérifié les armes et le stock de munition, en cas de mauvaise surprise on pourra se défendre.

Kyle : Dans cette zone, on ne risque pas de rencontrer de grosses troupes de Skynet.

Ellison : Il ne faut pas oublier de surveiller les airs, des drones peuvent survoler le désert.

Derek : Dans environ 150km, nous serons dans la zone de surveillance des radars de notre base. Ils pourront nous prévenir par radio en cas de mouvement de troupes. Mais d'ici là ,il faut rester sur nos gardes.

Pendant que les résistants vérifient l'état du matériel, John s'est un peu isolé. Il vient de traverser des paysages totalement dévastés par la guerre, il se sent vraiment mal à l'aise. Allison qui a remarqué que John ne se sentait pas bien,vient le retrouver pour discuter un peu avec lui...

Allison : John, ça va?

John : Euh... oui, j'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

Allison : Oui je comprend, ça fait du bien de se retrouver un peu à l'écart des anciennes villes.

John : Oui, loin de ce décor apocalyptique...

Allison : C'est difficile pour toi, tu viens d'une époque où il n'y avait pas la guerre.

John : Oui c'était un autre monde, on n'imaginait pas qu'un jour on serait en guerre contre les machines.

Allison : Moi j'aime bien quand on quitte la ville, c'est moins stressant, j'ai vraiment l'impression de revivre dès qu'on s'éloigne des champs de batailles.

John : Oui, ici on peut voir le ciel bleu, respirer l'air presque pur, profiter du calme...

Allison (avec un jolie sourire) : Oui, j'aime cette sérénité.

John apprécie cette petite conversation avec Allison, c'est un moment de réconfort pour lui. Mais au fond de lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à sa mère et à Cameron.

Pendant ce temps, les autres soldats ont terminé de vérifier les véhicules. Le convoi va bientôt repartir en direction du camp delta dans le Nevada...

Derek : Allez, il est temps de repartir!

Ellison : Restons prudent, la route est encore longue jusqu'au camp delta.

Les résistants embarquent dans les véhicules, les Hummer entourent le camion citerne...  
Après presque 1 heure de route, le convoi traverse un dernier pont au dessus d'un canyon avant d'entrer dans le Nevada.  
Ils traversent maintenant un petit village abandonnée, mais à la sortie de la ville quatre Moto Terminators préparent une embuscade...

Derek : Bon, on arrive bientôt dans la zone de couverture de nos radars. Steve tu peux contacter le camp pour leur demander si la route est libre?

Steve : OK, je vais le faire...

Le convoi vient de quitter le village, tout à coup Kyle, qui est dans le deuxième Hummer contacte Steve par radio...

Kyle (par radio) : Alerte!... un groupe de Moto-Terminator est à notre poursuite!

Steve : Quoi? des motos de Skynet, il y en a combien?

Kyle : On en voit quatre, elles remontes rapidement sur nous...

Un bruit de fusillade se fait entendre dans la radio, pendant que James Ellison conduit le Humer, Mike et Allison ont commencé à défendre le convoi...

Derek : Merde! il faut absolument empêcher les motos d'approcher le camion citerne.

Steve : Mickael! Kate! Sortez les fusils M16... il va y avoir de l'action!

Mickael : On ne prend pas les fusils plasma?

Steve : Non, à la cette vitesse, les fusils plasma ne sont pas assez efficace...

Derek : Je vais ralentir pour me placer derrière le camion, pendant ce temps essayez de viser les roues ou les réservoirs des motos!

Les deux Humer sont maintenant derrière le camion citerne, ils tentent d'empêcher les Moto Terminators d'attaquer le camion...  
Les motos de Skynet n'ont pas d'armes plasma, elle sont équipées de mitrailleuses, mais elles ne peuvent pas emporter beaucoup de munitions... mais elles visent très bien!

Mike (avec son fusil M16) : Fait chier! J'arrive pas a bien viser...

Allison : Attention! Il y en a une qui s'approche sur ta gauche Mike!

La moto tire une rafale, Mike n'a pas eu le temps de se baisser, une balle le touche sur l'épaule...

Mike : Aaah! Merde je suis blessé...

Kyle se précipite à l'arrière du Humer pour porter secours à Mike.

Allison : John! Prends le fusil de Mike, j'ai besoin d'aide!

John attrape sans hésiter le fusil M16 de Mike.

Allison : Tu sais t'en servir?

John : Oui, j'ai déjà utilisé ce genre d'arme!

Allison : OK, vises les pneus ou le réservoir!

Pendant ce temps, la situation est moins catastrophique dans le Humer de Derek.  
Mickael et surtout Kate (Warner) se débrouillent plutôt bien...

Warner : Je m'occupe de la moto à droite de la route, l'angle de tire est parfait.

Warner n'a aucune difficulté pour viser les Moto terminator, mais elle ne veut pas se faire remarquer, alors elle prend son temps avant de détruire l'ennemie. Sa première rafale de M16 passe volontairement à côté, mais sa deuxième rafale est la bonne. Elle vise directement le réservoir de la Moto terminator, celle-ci explose immédiatement!

Mickael (impressionné) : Ouah! Jolie tir Kate!

Warner (surprise) : Oui... c'était facile.

Cette explosion a aussi endommagé une autre Moto terminator, celle-ci est obligée d'abandonner la poursuite...

Dans l'autre voiture, Allison et John tentent eux-aussi de détruite les ennemies tout en essayant d'éviter les rafales des mitrailleuses des motos. Pendant ce temps, Kyle s'occupe de soigner la blessure de Mike, sa blessure n'est pas trop grave, mais il ne peut pas utiliser une arme pour le moment.  
Allison et John concentre leurs tirs sur une des Moto terminator, John vise les roues pendant que Allison vise le réservoir. Enfin la moto explose, le souffle de l'explosion déstabilise même la voiture. Allison retombe sur John...

Allison (allongée sur John) : Jolie travaille d'équipe!

John (gêné de se retrouver dans cette position) : Euh... merci!

Les deux personnages se redressent en rigolant de cette situation...

Pendant ce temps, Warner (Kate) et sur le point de détruire la dernière moto, mais Derek qui conduit le Hummer est obligé d'éviter un obstacle sur la route, Warner rate son dernier tire avec son M16. Elle n'a pas le temps de recharger son arme, que la Moto Terminator dépasse le 4x4, elle est maintenant juste derrière le camion citerne...

Derek : Merde! La moto est devant, il faut l'empêcher de tirer sur le camion!

Les deux Humer accélèrent pour rattraper la moto et le camion, malheureusement les rafales des mitrailleuses sont fatales pour le camion citerne et les deux soldats à l'intérieur. Le camion rempli de carburant explose dans une immense boule de feu.

Les deux 4x4 sont obligés de slalomer sur la route pour éviter de rentrer en collision avec les débris en feu qui retombent sur la route. Ils n'ont pas le temps de s'arrêter, ils savent que les deux soldats du camion n'ont pas survécu à l'explosion.

Les résistants sont à la poursuite de la Moto terminator, mais à la vitesse où ils roulent c'est difficile de toucher la moto. Tout à coup un immense tir de canon plasma traverse le ciel, ce tir ne vise pas les résistants, c'est la Moto terminator qui est pulvérisée!  
Tous les résistants se regardent, ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Au même moment, un énorme HK-Aerial (vaisseau de combat) de Skynet survole le convoi. Les véhicules s'arrêtent au bord de la route, le vaisseau s'arrête aussi, il se pose quelques mètres plus loin en plein milieu de la route. Les résistant sont pris au piège, il savent qu'ils n'ont aucune chance s'ils tentent de s'enfuir face à cette machine de guerre...

le vaisseau de combat vient de se poser, le souffle des réacteurs a soulevé un immense nuage de poussières. Les résistants sont sortis de leurs véhicules, certains ont pris les fusils plasma d'autres ont pris les fusils d'assaut M16 pour se défendre en cas de danger.

Un bruit métallique se fait entendre, c'est la porte arrière du HK-Aerial qui s'ouvre lentement. Tout le monde se demande qu'est-ce qui va sortir de cette machine...

Derek : Vous voyez quelque chose?

Steve : Non, il y a encore trop de poussières et le soleil est face à nous

Kyle : Chef, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Ellison : Attendez, ne tirez uniquement que si ce qui sort de cette machine se montre hostile.

Derek (énervé) : Je ne vais pas attendre de me faire tirer dessus!

Ellison (d'un ton autoritaire) : C'est un ordre Derek!

Derek (se remet en position d'attente) : Ouais... c'est vous le chef...

Les autres membres de la résistance se mettent en position, prêt à faire feu si jamais un ennemi sort du vaisseau de combat.

Enfin la lourde porte du vaisseau touche le sol, la poussière commence à se dissiper. Alors que tout le monde s'attendaient à apercevoir la silhouette d'un robot, c'est une silhouette féminine qui apparaît, il s'agit de Cameron...

Ellison (aux autres résistant) : Restez en position, ne tirez pas.

Cameron s'avance tranquillement vers le groupe de résistant, elle tourne la tête de gauche à droite pour analyser la situation. Toutes les armes des soldats sont braquées vers elle, elle décide de ne pas s'approcher plus près des résistants...

Ellison : Qui êtes vous?

Cameron (inclinant sa tête sur le côté comme elle a l'habitude) : Vous savez qui je suis.

Ellison : La dernière fois que je vous ai vu... vous étiez désactivé. Je n'ai aucune preuve que vous êtes la même personne que j'ai connu.

Cameron : C'est exact.

Ellison : Vous travaillez pour qui?

Cameron : Je travaille pour John Henry.

Ellison : Où est-il?

Cameron : Quelque part à l'abri, il se bat contre Skynet

Au même moment, John décide de rejoindre James Ellison pour voir de plus près cette Cameron...

Cameron (regarde John avec un léger sourire) : Bonjour John.

John : Cameron?

Cameron : Oui, c'est bien moi.

John : Mais comment c'est possible, tu étais... morte... enfin tu n'avais plus ta puce la dernière fois que je t'ai vu?

Cameron : C'est John Henry qui m'a reconstruit, à partir des données enregistrées à l'intérieur de ma puce. Il s'est introduit dans le réseau informatique d'une usine de Skynet pour me recréer à l'identique.

John : Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est vraiment toi?

Cameron : Tu veux que je te prouve que je suis la vraie Cameron?

John : Oui!

Cameron : Je t'ai rencontré dans un lycée au Nouveau-Mexique en 1999, cela faisait 73 jours que j'étais à ta recherche. Le lendemain de notre rencontre, Cromartie a essayé de te tuer en classe. 2 jours plus tard nous avons utilisé la machine à voyager dans le temps dans le coffre de la banque à Los Angeles. Nous sommes arrivés en 2007, nous pensions être à l'abri, mais Cromartie était toujours à notre recherche.  
Veux-tu d'autres informations?

John : Oui, parle moi de quelque chose de plus personnel.

Cameron : Après l'explosion de notre Jeep le jour de ton anniversaire, j'ai essayé de te tuer. Ce que je t'ai dit dans le hangar avant que tu m'enlève ma puce était vrai, et tu le sais parfaitement. Veux-tu que je te parle de Riley?

John se souviens parfaitement que Cameron avait révélé les sentiments qui existent entre eux, quand elle était coincé entre les deux véhicules dans le hangar.

John a bien compris qu'elle connaissait tous les détails sur sa vie pendant les 2 dernières années. Il préfère arrêter cette conversation, il ne veut pas que Cameron raconte tous ce qui c'est passé dans sa vie, devant les autres résistants...

John : OK c'est bon tu peux arrêter... Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi John Henry a eu besoin de te reconstruire?

Cameron : Il avait besoin de mon aide pour réaliser certaines missions qu'il ne pouvait pas faire lui-même.

John : pourquoi tu es ici, c'est pour une mission?

Cameron : Oui, la situation ne se passe pas comme prévu, je dois te retrouver et te faire repartir dans le passé.

John : Le plan que tu ma caché ne fonctionne pas?

Cameron (elle détourne son regard de John) : Oui... le plan ne peut pas fonctionner si tu ne dirige pas la résistance.

Ellison : John n'est pas au bon endroit au bon moment...

Cameron : Oui, le futur a changé à cause du départ de John.

John : Si tu ne m'avais pas caché ton plan, je ne serais pas parti à ta recherche!

Cameron : J'ai fait une erreur... On doit repartir dans le passé John.

John : J'ai l'impression que tu as fait beaucoup d'erreurs depuis qu'on se connaît. Pourquoi tu agis comme ça?

Cameron : Je vais te dire toute la vérité, je ne ferai plus d'erreurs.

Ellison : D'abord il faut rentrer à la base.

Derek : Vous voulez rentrer à la base avec cette machine?

Ellison : Nous pouvons lui faire confiance...

Allison (en pleur) : NON!

Allison s'avance vers Cameron avec son fusil plasma braqué sur elle, elle est bouleversée de se retrouver devant son double robotique...

James Ellison : Non, repose ton arme, je sais que cette situation est difficile pour toi...

Allison : Difficile? Cette machine est ma copie conforme, elle veut prendre ma place!

James Ellison : Non, elle ne va pas prendre ta place fais moi confiance.

Allison : Vous nous avez menti, vous la connaissez!

James Ellison : Oui c'est vrai je la connais, elle se battait contre Skynet avant le « Jugement dernier »...

Allison vient de s'arrêter à moins de 2 mètres de Cameron, elle est prête à la détruire avec son fusil plasma. John décide de s'interposer entre elle et Cameron.

John : Non, ne fait pas ça...

Allison : C'est elle la « fille » que tu recherchais?

John : Oui c'est elle...

Allison : Je comprend pourquoi tu étais mal à l'aise avec moi au début...

John : C'est une machine mais elle est de notre côté.

Allison : Non, pousses-toi je vais la détruire!

John : Non s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça!

Allison : Je vais te tuer aussi comme ça tu vas pouvoir la rejoindre!

James Ellison : Non Allison!

Allison pointe son fusil plasma vers John, elle est prête à tirer sur John, mais ses doigts trembles sur la gâchette du fusil, progressivement elle baisse son arme, elle tombe à genoux par terre, elle pleure...

Derek s'approche d'elle, il la prend dans ses bras pour essayer de la réconforter.

John se retourne vers Cameron...

Cameron : Merci John.

John : Oui... je veux que tu m'explique quelle était ta vraie mission quand tu es revenue dans le passé pour me rechercher.

James Ellison interrompt la conversation...

Ellison : Nous n'avons pas le temps, il faut retourner à la base maintenant.

Cameron : Je dois rester avec John!

Ellison : Vous allez devoir venir avec nous en voiture, je vais devoir vous traiter comme un prisonnier, les autres résistants nous vous feront pas confiance.

Cameron : Bien, comme vous voulez.

Ellison : Je ne vais pas vous attacher, mais les soldats vont garder leurs armes braquées sur vous pendant le reste du trajet vers le camp delta, ne faites pas de gestes brusques si vous ne voulez pas être détruite.

Cameron : Je me mettrai en veille pour éviter les problèmes.

John : Et le vaisseau de combat?

Cameron : Il peut rester ici, ce n'est pas un problème.

Ellison parle aux résistants, il explique qu'ils vont emmener le robot jusqu'au camp delta...

Ellison : Bon, le robot va venir avec nous à la base, je sais que vous ne lui faites pas confiance, mais je vous demande de me faire confiance, elle est de notre côté.

Derek : C'est vous le chef,mais vous me casser les bonbon avec terminator, si elle bouge je la brûle avec de la Thermite

Mike : J'espère que vous avez raison..

Steve : Je vais la surveiller pendant tout le trajet, si jamais elle bouge, je l'explose! Je ne me ferai pas avoir comme la dernière fois à l'usine.

Ellison : OK, mais ne la provoquez pas, elle peux aussi vous tuer très facilement.

John : Comment va Allison?

Derek : C'est difficile pour elle, elle est encore sous le choc. Elle a besoin de se reposer...

Ellison : Allez on rentre à la base!

Le groupes de résistants remonte dans les Hummer, Cameron monte à l'arrière du véhicule conduit par James Ellison, il y a aussi John dans cette voiture ainsi que Kyle , Mickael et Steve qui surveillent Cameron avec des fusils plasma braquées sur elle. Les autres résistants (Derek, Kate(Warner), Mike, Allison) sont dans la deuxième voitures.

Les résistants poursuivent leur route, en laissant derrière eux le vaisseau de combat et l'épave calcinée du camion citerne.  
Le convoi se dirige vers le camp delta, situé dans l'ancienne base secrète de l'US Air Force dans le Nevada...

Le convoi de la résistance arrive enfin au camp delta dans le Nevada. Le reste du trajet c'est déroulé sans problème, Cameron n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre pendant le voyage, mais les soldats sont restés sur leurs gardes avec cette machine en face d'eux.

Les 2 Humer rentrent dans la base, ils se dirigent directement vers le bâtiment principal du complexe militaire.  
James Ellison veut que l'arrivée de Cameron se fasse discrètement, les véhicules s'arrêtent dans la zone la plus sombre du hangar...

Ellison : On va aller directement dans la zone sécurisée.

John : Elle est où cette zone?

Ellison : Sous nos pieds, la plus grande partie de la base est enterrée.

John : C'est encore mieux qu'au cinéma...

Ellison : On va utiliser l'ascenseur, je vais te trouver un endroit où tu pourras parler à Cameron plus tranquillement.

John (en regardant Cameron) : Merci, elle a beaucoup de chose à me dire.

Cameron : Oui...

Ellison : Derek tu vas conduire Allison jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle se repose, les autres vous pouvez disposer pour le moment, nous ferons un débriefing dans une heure.

Derek : Vous ne voulez pas que quelqu'un surveille le robot pour plus de sécurité?

Ellison : Il faut lui faire confiance.

Derek : C'est vous qui décidez, ci elle lui fait le moindre geste sur mon neveux je te détruit sur sur la seconde même,

Les soldats s'éloignent, Derek conduit Allison à l'infirmerie pendant que les autres soldats déchargent le matériel des véhicules, avant d'aller se reposer un petit peu.

John, Cameron et James Ellison rentrent dans l'ascenseur, Ellison tape un code secret sur les touches de l'ascenseur pour accéder aux étages inférieur de la base. Après une longue descente, l'ascenseur arrive enfin au niveau de la zone sécurisée...

John : Nous sommes à quel niveau?

Ellison : Nous sommes au niveau -18, l'étage le plus bas, c'est la zone sécurisée.

Cameron : La où se trouve le centre de commande?

Ellison : Exactement, il n'y a que le personnel autorisé qui peut accéder à ce niveau.

John : On va où exactement?

Ellison : Je vous conduit dans une salle de réunion à côté de mon bureau, vous pourrez vous parler tranquillement.

Ils arrivent dans la salle de réunion, Ellison laisse Cameron et John rentrer dans la pièce...

Ellison : Voilà, c'est ici. Je vous laisse discuter, moi je vais analyser les dernières informations que nous avons collecté sur Skynet.

Ellison referme la porte de la salle de réunion, laissant John et Cameron enfin seul...

John : Je veux que tu me dises toute la vérité Cameron.

Cameron : Par où veux-tu que je commence?

John : Commences par le début, pour quelles raisons tu es revenue dans le passé?

Cameron : Pour changer ton avenir et le futur de l'humanité...

John : Que c'est-il passé dans le futur, tu viens de l'année 2027 n'est-ce pas?

Cameron : Oui je viens de l'année 2027, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de me renvoyer dans le passé... nous étions dans une impasse.

John : Quand tu dis nous, c'est toi et moi... enfin le futur moi?

Cameron : Oui, nous deux.

John : Tu étais vraiment importante pour moi dans le futur...

Cameron : Oui, j'ai gagné ta confiance et tu me respectais beaucoup.

John : Comment on s'est rencontrés dans le futur?

Cameron : Comme je t'ai déjà dit quand nous étions planqué à l'hôtel, j'ai été créé à l'origine pour te tuer. J'ai repris l'apparence d'Allison pour pouvoir m'infiltrer dans ta base secrète et m'approcher de toi. Mais tu m'as capturé avant que je ne puisse accomplir ma mission d'origine, puis tu m'as reprogrammé en désactivant mon programme pour te tuer.  
Lors de ma reprogrammation, tu as vite compris que j'étais un modèle de terminator différent, je suis proche des modèle T888 mais mon IA est beaucoup plus développée.

John : Tu es un nouveau modèle de robot?

Cameron : Je suis un TOK715, un prototype fait pour s'infiltrer parfaitement parmi les humains.

John : Si je t'ai capturé, c'est que tu n'étais pas parfaite...

Cameron : je ne connaissais pas assez bien les comportements humains, j'ai été repérée facilement.

John : Mais quelles sont tes différences par rapport aux autres robots?

Cameron : Mon IA est totalement différente, c'est le programme informatique le plus proche du cerveau humain, je suis faite pour apprendre, comprendre, ressentir. Mon corps est fait aussi pour être le plus proche de l'être humain. Mon but est de comprendre votre fonctionnement.

John : Tu as ta propre conscience?

Cameron : J'ai conscience de mes actes, de mes décisions. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé à m'améliorer, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses en partageant ta vie.

John : Nous sommes vraiment très proche dans le futur.

Cameron : Oui, nous partageons tout ensemble, les bons et les mauvais moments. Nous travaillons ensemble dans un même but : faire revenir la paix dans notre monde. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps tous les deux, nous sommes devenus très proche. Tu m'as confié un rôle de plus en plus important dans la résistance, même si tu savais que les autres n'appréciaient pas beaucoup ma présence. Toi tu ne me considérais pas comme une simple machine mais comme une personne à part entière, un être hybride à mi chemin entre l'humain et la machine.

John : Pourquoi j'ai été obligé de me séparer de toi, de t'envoyer dans le passé?

Cameron : La guerre contre Skynet s'enlisait, les forces de la résistance diminuaient de jour en jour, nous avons alors décidé d'utiliser une nouvelle stratégie. Nous savions qu'il existait un groupe de robots dissidents de Skynet, une faction essentiellement composée de T1000 qui eux aussi ont une IA différente. Nous avons alors décidé de proposer une alliance entre les humains et les machines rebelles, dans l'objectif de vaincre Skynet et de créer un autre monde dans lequel les humains et les machines vivent en paix.

John : Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Cameron : Malheureusement, le groupe de robots dissidents a refusé notre proposition d'alliance. Nous savions que sans cette alliance, nous ne pourrions pas gagner la guerre.  
Tu as alors pris une décision très importante, tu as décidé de changer le cours de l'histoire : il fallait retourner dans le passé pour changer le futur, détruire Skynet avant le « jugement dernier ».  
On savait que notre ennemi était né vers 2007 à Los Angeles, mais tu voulais aussi sauver ta mère qui était morte d'un cancer en 2005. Alors, tout les deux nous avons élaboré un plan, tu avais déjà envoyé Kyle Reese dans le passé pour qu'il rencontre ta mère, nous avons réutilisé notre machine à voyager dans le temps pour renvoyer dans le passé un de nos meilleurs ingénieurs pour construire la machine à voyager dans le temps en 1963 dans le coffre de la banque Security Trust. Puis tu as renvoyé Derek et son équipe en 2007 pour qu'ils installent un avant-poste de la résistance, et enfin...

John : Et je t'ai renvoyé dans le passé.

Cameron : Oui, tu m'avais donné comme mission de te retrouver toi et Sarah en 1999, je devais d'abord vous faire voyager jusqu'en 2007, pour que Sarah ne meurt pas du cancer et ensuite pour lutter contre Skynet au bon moment.

John remarque que le regard de Cameron change, des larmes commencent à apparaître dans ses yeux. John comprend à quel point Cameron est proche d'un être humain, malgré son corps fait de Coltan et son cerveau virtuel elle est capable de ressentir des émotions.  
Elle lui raconte les derniers moments qu'elle a passé avec lui dans le futur avant de partir...

Cameron : Je ne voulait pas te laisser seul contre Skynet, je ne voulais pas te quitter, tu m'avais appris tellement de choses... nous savions tous les deux que la guerre contre Skynet était perdue... (Cameron de plus en plus submergée par l'émotion...)... notre séparation était difficile, nous avions fini par avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre... tu es amoureux de moi et moi aussi... même si je suis une machine...

Des larmes coulent sur les joues de Cameron, John est sous le choc, il sait maintenant que Cameron est sincère, les sentiments entre eux sont réels, bien que Cameron n'est pas humaine, elle doit être considérée comme une personne pas comme un simple objet.  
John ne veut pas se poser plus de questions sur l'ambiguïté de cette relation homme/robot, il s'approche de Cameron et la prend dans ses bras, après quelques secondes d'hésitations Cameron met elle aussi ses bras autour de John...

******  
John et Cameron ont passé de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans dire ****un mot, juste profiter de ce grand moment de sincérité dans leur vie. Cette conversation va permettre d'améliorer les relations entre Cameron et John...**

15 minutes plus tard, James Ellison retrouve John et Cameron dans la salle de réunion. Il veut savoir si John veut repartir dans le passé, et aussi savoir comment Cameron va faire pour trouver une machine à voyager dans le temps...

Ellison : Bon, vous avez discuté de la situation?

John : Oui, les choses sont plus clair entre nous...

Cameron : Nous devons repartir dans le passé rapidement.

Ellison : C'est vraiment ce que tu veux John?

John : Oui, il faut continuer la lutte contre Skynet avant le « Jugement Dernier ».

Cameron : John Henry et madame Warner doit aussi repartir avec nous.

Ellison : Il ne veut pas nous aider à vaincre Skynet ici?

Cameron : John Henry est parti trop tôt pour affronter Skynet, ses capacités ne sont pas encore assez développées, il doit retourner dans le passé pour s'améliorer, et madame Warner doit protéger la petite Savannah.

Ellison : Ils nous abandonne...

Cameron : Non, il va vous donner toutes les informations qu'il a sur Skynet, il va vous donner toutes les données informatiques nécessaire pour vous permettre de détourner les drones, reprogrammer les robots et peut-être vaincre Skynet.

John : Et comment il va leur donner toutes ces informations?

Cameron : Il faut qu'un groupe de résistants nous accompagne jusqu'à la planque de John Henry pour pouvoir récupérer cette base de données.

Ellison : Elle est où cette planque?

Cameron : Dans une base de Skynet à San Francisco, là ou se trouve une machine à voyager dans le temps.

John : Skynet n'a pas encore repéré John Henry?

Cameron : Pas encore, John Henry infiltre certaines parties du réseau de Skynet pour le détourner, mais le combat est très difficile, Skynet est très puissant. Il m'a déjà repéré une fois quand j'étais à l'ancienne usine de robots à Los Angeles, heureusement John Henry a réussi à détourner l'attention des drones de Skynet.

Ellison : Dans l'usine où vous avez assommé un de mes soldats...

Cameron : Je n'avais pas d'autres solutions pour pouvoir quitter l'usine.

Ellison : Vous comprenez que les résistants ne vous font pas confiance, il faut que je trouve des volontaires pour cette mission en plein territoire de Skynet...

Cameron : Les données informatiques récoltées par John Henry peuvent vraiment vous aider dans votre combat.

Ellison : Oui, pouvoir détourner les drones peut vraiment être intéressant.

La conversation est interrompue par un message reçu sur la radio de James Ellison. C'est un soldat qui le contacte...

Soldat (par radio) : Chef... je vous contacte pour vous dire qu'elle vient de rentrer à la base...

Ellison (l'air satisfait) : OK, très bien... dite-lui de me rejoindre dans la salle de briefing...

John : Une autre équipe vient de rentrer de mission?

Ellison : Oui... je veux vous présenter quelqu'un...

Cameron : Qui?

Ellison : Suivez-moi, on va reprendre l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la salle de Briefing...

John : C'est quelqu'un qu'on connais?

Ellison (en rigolant) : Soyez patient, c'est une petite surprise...

Les 3 personnages sortent de la salle de réunion pour rejoindre l'ascenseur, John et Cameron suivent Ellison en se demandant qui peut bien être cette personne qu'ils vont rencontrer. Après être remontés de 3 étages, ils arrivent dans la salle de Briefing...

Ellison : Bon elle n'est pas encore là, on va attendre un peu.

John et Cameron s'installent autour de la grande table ronde en se demandant qui ils vont rencontrer, au bout de quelques minutes quelqu'un frappe à la porte...

Ellison : Oui, tu peux entrer.

La porte s'ouvre, une jeune femme rentre dans la pièce, elle se précipite dans les bras de James Ellison...

(?) : Je suis content de te revoir!

Ellison : Oui moi aussi, ta mission s'est bien passée?

(?) : Oui, on n'a pas eu de problèmes, on a réussi à récupérer du matériel informatique et un stock d'armes, les troupes de Skynet semblent avoir quitté la base de Seattle avec précipitation...

Ellison : Bien c'est une bonne nouvelle... il faut que je te présente ces deux personnes, peut-être tu te souviens d'eux?

John commence à comprendre qui est cette jeune femme, il l'a déjà vu mais à l'époque elle était beaucoup plus jeune...

(?) : Euh... peut-être, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître...

John : C'est pas vrai, tu es...

Cameron : C'est Savannah, mais elle a 25 ans maintenant.

Savannah : Oui, je me souviens quand j'étais petite, tu es le garçon qui m'a appris à faire mes lacets!

John : Oui c'est vrai, chez le docteur Sherman!

Savannah : On t'a enfin retrouvé, depuis le temps que James était à ta recherche.

John : Oui, j'ai voyagé dans le temps, je suis arrivé ici il n'y a pas longtemps...

Ellison : Nous savons pourquoi Skynet agit de manière étrange depuis quelque temps. C'est à cause de John Henry, il est enfin réapparu...

Savannah : Où est-il?

Cameron : Il n'est pas ici.

Savannah : J'aimerai bien le revoir...

Ellison : Malheureusement, John Henry n'est pas assez fort pour lutter contre Skynet.

John : Il faut le ramener dans le passé, pour qu'il puisse s'améliorer.

Savannah : Il est parti trop tôt, quand l'entreprise de mes parents a était attaquée...

Cameron : Oui il n'est pas encore assez performant pour pouvoir battre Skynet.

Ellison : John et Cameron doivent repartir dans le passé avec John Henry pour changer notre avenir.

Savannah : On n'a pas de machine à voyager dans le temps...

Cameron : John Henry en a une, à San Francisco

Ellison : Il faut organiser une mission pour aller à San Francisco. John Henry doit nous donner un ensemble de données qui peuvent nous aider pour combattre Skynet.

Savannah : Je veux venir, je veux revoir John Henry!

James Ellison : Madame Warner est la aussi ?

Savannah : je veux la voir et vite

James pris sa radio et demande que Kate vienne dans la salle de Briefing, pendant ce temps la Savannah fis les cents pas dans la salle ou c'était retrouver c est amis et elle

quant la porte de salle . Elle vu Kate arriver elle se retourne faire James.

James Ellison : prenez votre vrais apparence

juste quant il finis de dire sa phrase que le t1001 était déjà en Catherine Warner

James Ellison : ont va vous laisser, je fait faire la visite de la base à John et Cameron.

Le T1000 et la jeune fille se regarde, la jeune fille a les larmes aux yeux, Catherine s'avance et prend sa fille dans ces bras et lui dit : je suis dessoler ma cheire d être partir sans te prévenir je devais partir a la recherche de John Henry et protéger John

Savannah : sa fait du bien te voir près ce cauchemar de guerre contre se Skynet

Warner: ne te tracasse pas quant nous seront repartie il n auras pas de guerre, et même si tu veux tu peux repartir avec nous dans le passer.

Savannah : merci maman.

De l'autre coter de la base se trouvais nos 2 amis et Cameron en trais de finir la visite de la base

Cameron : c est identique a mon calendrier , les lieux non point changer , et quant avez vous capturer cette base

James : c'est grâce aux informations que tu as dit as Sarah sur le futur du tu viens, j' en doute pas Cameron , mais ils faut faire chemin arrière finaliser le départ de vous 3, mais avant je fait vous montrer ou vous aller dormir.

Ils pris le couloir de droite et vont chercher ascenseur jusque -18, puis il pris a gauche en ouvrent a pièce qui leur servira de chambre, ils se retourne vers John en lui disant C'est la que Sarah a loger avant de décédé du cancer

John : James merci

ils pris la direction de la salle ou se trouvais Catherine et Savannah Warner , ils toqua a la porte sans attendre la réponse, le spectacle que lui offrir le terminator et Savannah était bien la preuve que le lien en les deux rase bien distingue étais bien possible comme lui avais dit Sarah Connor

Catherine Warner : Savannah va repartir avec dans le passer, si tu veux John tu peux repartir avec 2 autre personnes supplémentairement a Cameron

John Je fais en parler avec Cameron

Ellison : C'est une mission dangereuse, la ville de San Francisco est contrôlée par Skynet.

Savannah : Je ne suis pas une débutante, je part en mission depuis longtemps...

Ellison : Oui je sais... il faut que j'organise une équipe pour cette mission très importante. Je vais organiser un briefing tout de suite. Savannah tu peux aller Derek et son équipe, c'est les meilleurs soldats pour cette mission.

Savannah : Oui je vais les chercher tout de suite.

Savannah quitte la salle de briefing pour aller chercher Derek et son équipe, Ellison en profite pour parler d'elle...

John : Vous êtes très proche.

Ellison : Oui, je me suis toujours occupé d'elle depuis l'attaque de ZeiraCorp. Elle a d'abord était placée en famille d'accueil, puis j'ai fait une demande au tribunal pour devenir son tuteur légal, le juge m'a confié la garde de Savannah quelques semaines plus tard.  
Je l'ai élevé comme si elle était ma propre fille, c'était une période difficile car je devais aussi aider ta mère qui était recherchée par la police... mais Savannah me considère presque comme son père.

John : Vous avez continué à la protéger même après le « Jugement Dernier »?

Ellison : Oui, nous avons vécu cette période terrible tout les deux, je l'ai protégé jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une jeune femme, elle est maintenant une des meilleures résistantes. Elle est toujours prête à se battre contre Skynet.

John : J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile de la laisser partir en mission...

Ellison : C'est difficile pour moi, j'ai toujours peur qu'il lui arrive un problème... comme tous les parents finalement...

John : Oui, je comprend... ma mère était pareil...

_Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Savannah est de retour avec Derek et son équipe. Le briefing pour cette mission périlleuse va commencer, James Ellison doit former une équipe qui va devoir pénétrer dans une zone contrôlée par Skynet..._

Les résistants s'installent autour de la table ronde, James Ellison doit d'abord connaître qui est volontaire pour cette mission à San Francisco...

Ellison : Si je vous ai réuni autour de cette table, c'est pour organiser une mission très importante, nous devons nous infiltrer dans une zone sous contrôle de Skynet pour récupérer des données informatiques qui peuvent nous permettre de prendre l'avantage face à Skynet.

Derek (en regardant Cameron et John) : Je suppose que cette mission à un rapport avec ces deux-là...?

Ellison : Oui, nous allons les accompagner jusqu'à San Francisco

Kyle : Pourquoi ils ont besoin de notre aide, c'est une machine et elle peut se défendre toute seule...

Ellison : Ce que je vais vous dire doit rester strictement confidentiel, John et 3 amis terminator doivent repartir dans le passé et ils vont utiliser une machine à voyager dans le temps qui se trouve à San Francisco. En échange de notre aide, une autre machine qui est de notre côté va nous fournir un ensemble de données informatiques sur Skynet.

Derek : Décidément, vous avez beaucoup d'amis chez les machines...

Ellison : Certaines peuvent nous aider...

Derek : Elle se trouve où exactement cette machine à voyager dans le temps?

Cameron : Dans la base principale de Skynet, dans l'ancienne prison de l'île d'Alcatraz.

Kyle : Sur une île... comment on va faire pour y arriver sans se faire repérer par les troupes de Skynet?

Derek : Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser nos hélicoptères dans cette zone, c'est trop dangereux!

Cameron : Nous allons utiliser mon vaisseau de combat, celui que j'ai laissé dans le désert du Nevada.

Ellison : Vous êtes sûrs que nous n'allons pas être repérés?

Cameron : les troupes de Skynet ne peuvent pas savoir qui est dans le vaisseau, et puis la base d'alcarazas est sous contrôle, les robots de surveillance ont été reprogrammés par John Henry.

Derek : Il est bien sympa votre plan... mais il y a juste un problème, une fois que John et les machines seront partis, comment nous allons faire pour quitter San Francisco?

Cameron : Vous pourrez réutiliser le vaisseau de combat, ce n'est pas plus compliqué à piloter qu'un simple hélicoptère.

Ellison : Skynet ne verra rien?

Cameron : John Henry va tout faire pour détourner son attention.

Derek : Ouais... à mon avis ça ne sera pas aussi simple...

Ellison : Bon, je ne vous cache pas que cette mission est dangereuse, c'est pourquoi je ne vous oblige pas à prendre part à cette mission, je ne veux que des volontaires.

Derek : Si ces données informatiques peuvent nous aider à combattre Skynet, il faut faire cette mission, moi je suis volontaire.

Kyle : Moi aussi je suis volontaire!

Mike : Je sais piloter un hélicoptère, alors si il faut une personne pour piloter le vaisseau de combat, je suis volontaire.

Kate (en réalité Warner) : Je viens aussi.

Savannah : J'ai déjà dit que j'étais volontaire...

Allions:je viens aussi

Ellison : Très bien, de toute façon je vais aussi participer à cette mission. Donc nous allons accompagner John et Cameron jusqu'à San Francisco, il faut maintenant préparer le matériel et les armes. Nous partirons demain matin à 7h30. Mais avant réunion avec Kyle, Derek, Savannah, Kate,John,Cameron à 6H45

Derek : Oui, il faut que tous les participants à cette mission se reposent avant de partir.

Les soldats se lèvent et quittent la salle de briefing, ils vont d'abord aller préparer leurs affaires et leurs armes avant d'aller se reposer.

Ellison : John, tu peux aller te reposer dans la chambre que je t'ai montrée à gauche au bout du couloir. Il vaut mieux que Cameron reste avec toi, les résistants n'aiment pas trop sa présence...

John : Oui, il ne lui font pas confiance parce qu'ils pensent que se n'est qu'une machine comme les autres...

Ellison : Oui... il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, la guerre contre Skynet dure depuis bien longtemps.

Cameron : Il n'y a pas de problèmes, je vais rester avec John. Nous avons d'autre chose a faire

Ellison : OK, nous partons demain matin à 7h30, soyez prêt!

John : Merci pour votre aide.

Ellison : J'avais promis à ta mère de tout faire pour t'aider...

John et Cameron quittent la salle de briefing,ils se dirigent vers le bout du couloir où se trouve la chambre qui a servie abriter sa mère. En sortant de l'infirmerie, Allison les voit passer, elle se dirige vers eux pour leur parler...

Allison : John!

John et Cameron s'arrêtent au milieu du couloir, ils se demandent que va faire Allison...

John (avec inquiétude) : Euh... oui?

Allison (mal à l'aise) : Je voudrais... m'excuser de t'avoir menacer avec mon arme tout à l'heure...

John : Oui... mais je te comprend, c'est une situation compliquée...

Allison regarde Cameron de haut en bas.

Allison : Donc tu fais confiance à une machine?

John : Oui, elle est différente des autres.

Cameron : Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Allison : Pourquoi tu me ressemble?

Cameron : On m'a donné ton apparence, mais c'est dans un autre monde, un futur alternatif.

Allison : Dans une autre vie, j'ai été capturée?

Cameron : Oui et je t ai tuer ,,, dans une réalité différente.

Allison : Les mondes parallèles, les voyages dans le temps, c'est des concepts difficiles à comprendre...

John : Oui... mais Cameron se bat aussi contre Skynet, elle est de notre côté.

Allison : Tu l'appelles Cameron?

John : Oui, même si elle n'est pas humaine au sens biologique du terme, je la considère comme une personne à part entière.

Allison : Je ne suis pas encore prête à considérer une machine comme une personne...

Cameron : Certaines « machines » peuvent vous aider à vaincre Skynet, nous ne voulons pas tous vous exterminer, un autre monde est possible, un monde de paix.

Allison : C'est de bien belles paroles de la part d'un robot... j'espère que c'est vrai.

John : Il n'y a pas de destin tracé, on peut changer notre avenir. C'est ce que je veux faire, je veux me battre pour un monde meilleurs, vaincre Skynet et construire un nouveau monde!

Cameron sourit en entendant les paroles de John, elle retrouve enfin le John charismatique, le héros de la résistance, celui qui dirige l'humanité contre Skynet dans le futur...

Allison : Je te souhaite bonne chance dans ton combat... tu es un garçon très convaincant quand tu fais des discours, tu ferais un bon chef!

Cameron : Dans le monde d'où je viens, c'est le chef de la résistance.

Allison : Je ne suis pas surprise... vous avez probablement raison, les hommes et les machines doivent peut-être s'allier pour changer l'avenir du monde.  
Bon je suis désolé, j'aimerais continuer cette conversation mais je suis fatiguée, je vais me reposer dans le dortoir.

John : a demain 7h30

Allison : oui,

John et Cameron prenne le chemin de la chambre que Mr Ellison, leurs a dits ou dormir pour cette nuit, parce que il savait qu'ils avais encore beaucoup de choses encore à se dire et partage un moment rien que leur deux, comme Sarah lui demanda avant d'être emporter pars le cancers.

Ils entras dans la pièce que Cameron se jeta sur lui en moins de 2 secondes en lui disant j'ai envie,

John:ont va prendre notre temps.

Cameron : sa fait 2 ans, 6 mois, 17 jours, 13 heure, 19 minute et 45 46 47 seconde que je n'ai plus eux de rapport sexuelle avec le John du future.

John: heu quoi, ont la déjà fait ensembles dans ton future.

Cameron :oui ont le fais presque que tous les soir , c'est même toi qui ma tous appris sur le sexe.

John : je t'ai appris

Cameron :oui tu appris a faire : des fellation, a te masturber avec douceur parce que tu disait que je fait te l'arracher le pénis, a faire ta pute personnelle et que tu ne voulait pas que je le face avec d'autres partenaires très mignon . Tu était très jaloux.

John : non je suis pas jaloux.

Cameron : au si tu était jaloux, quant je devait faire des recherches à la mairie, avec la personne qui ma aider, tu m aimais pas que je vois quelqu'un d'autre que toi, tous comme toi j'étais jalouse de Riley.

John: oui c'est vrais, mais dans le futur d'où tu vient nous somme quoi nous deux.

Cameron : c'est a toi de deviner, mais tu peux considérer que nous somme maintenant ensembles.

John:OK, reste pour la nuits plisse

sans attendre plus elle se mis nue pour passer la nuis avec John, sans lui laisse le choix elle lui dit : mais toi aussi nue les couverture ne sont trop chaude pour dormir habiller, et sa éviterais que tes vêtement sante.

Ils se coucha ensemble dans les couvertures, le temps passa mais John ne trouva pas le sommeil .même dans les bras de Cameron le sommeil ne venait toujours pas, Cameron lui dit: je ne vois que une manière de te faire dormir.

John:comment.

Cameron :prend ma poitrine en bouche et tète comme quant tu était bébé, dans le futur ont le fait quant tu ne dort pas, j'aime ça.

John : et sa marge

Cameron : je te paries 20 euros que tu dort en moins de 5 minutes.

John avec le ceins de Cameron en bouche finis pars trouver le sommeil très vite,mais Cameron s'est vite rendu compte du soucie que que John lui donna avant de dormir,elle se rencontre que a son sexe qui lui touche contre son antre jambe , elle ne dit rien mais elle que une seule envie jouer au jeux de rôle que John et elle font dans leurs futurs communs, elle pris John plus près fin qui ne se réveille pas,sa dernière parole dit : je t'aime bébé.

Cameron se remis en route bien avant heure de réveil quel avait programmer dans ces système,

parce que elle avais la sensation de quelque choses lui collait sur elle , plus expressément entre ses jambes, elle sortie du lit dans le quel elle c'était endormies elle el lui. Elle mis en-route sa vision de nuit, la découverte la choqua au plus aux poins elle savait très ce que elle avait sur sa jambe, elle pris la décision de réveiller John.

Cameron : John lève toi

Cameron : John lève toi, tu asse dormis ,ils faut que ont parle

John heu quoi, mais il est quel heure

Cameron : 4h45s55

John: mais pour quoi tu me lève si tôt

John : parce que je veux que tu vois ce que tu vient de faire dans ton sommeil

Cameron:regarde mes jambes

sans comprendre pourquoi il devait regarder sur les jambe de Cameron, mais il se retrouva troubler par le spectacle qu il avais devants ses yeux, elle se jeta sur lui en moins de qui le faut pour le dire, qu'ils était déjà de retour dans leurs lit ensembles. Cameron


End file.
